


Roses Diamond Mistake

by Leafs_Fics



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Crystal Gems, Dark Side of Dimensions Spoiler, Gem War, Pink Diamonds Death, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 23:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12264528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leafs_Fics/pseuds/Leafs_Fics
Summary: Rose Quartz goes on a mission without the other gems, not telling them her plans.(A brief, unedited fanfic)





	Roses Diamond Mistake

Rose Quartz was standing outside, in the rain. Pearl approached her, in a happy mood.  
"Hey there Rose, whatcha doing out here? Planning our next mission?" Rose had a dark aroma around her, but Pearl was oblivious.  
"Pearl, I'm going to leave for a few days." Rose said calmly.  
"Oh great! I'll get Garnet!" Pearl hopped up, about to bounce away before Rose called out.  
"No-"  
"So its just us this mission, hey?" Pearls smile was wide, but only for a moment.  
"Pearl! I am going alone!" Roses voice was sharp and firm. "I am going on a mission. By myself." Pearl couldn't believe what she was hearing. Rose, her idol, was going on a mission without her? "It's going to be dangerous and I don't want you there."  
"I can handle danger, we're fighting a war-"  
"Enough Pearl, I am going alone!"  
"Rose, you can't go along, not during these times-" Pearl sniffled, watching Rose carefully.  
"I have made a decision and I don't want any of you coming. Just trust me on this, the Diamonds will be out for me afterwards, and I won't let them hurt you in any way." Pearl took a few steps backwards, in shock. She smiled weakly at Rose before walking to her room. Rose sighed, heading to the warp pad. She looked at the room door before warping away.

Everyone was happy. Pink Diamond sat behind all of her gems, singing a song. Rose snuck behind them all, pretending to be one of her protective Rose Quartz. She smiled at Pink Pearl as she was dancing. Rose went up to the diamond and curtseyed, before whispering in her ear. Pink Diamond nodded and sent her protection away for a moment.  
"What did Blue Diamond wish for us to speak about?" Pink Diamonds voice was light, and almost cheerful.  
"She didn't" Rose said as she pulled out her sword and shield. Pink Diamond went to call out for help, but she was so shocked that Rose had thrown her sword through her torso before she could. She had evaporated into her gem. Rose picked up the gem, placing in an optimal bubbling position She raised her hand before she heard a small voice.  
"Rose..?" She looked to her left and saw Pearl, standing there, crying. "What are you doing?" Rose stared at Pearl for a moment too long, as Pink Diamond had already reformed. Rose was now a mixture of angry and sad. She charged forward, tears spilling down her face. Pink reflected her attack, pulling her own weapon out.  
"Please Pearl, it has to be done," Rose said as she went in for another attack. Pearl closed her eyes, looking down. Suddenly Pink Diamonds Pearl came running across the field, she stopped dead when she saw Rose Quartz fighting her Diamond. Pearl didn't even blink, she ran over and threw her spear into Pink Pearls body. Pink Diamond stopped for a moment, staring at the Pearls gem on the floor. Rose took her opportunity and stabbed her sword through the Diamond, but she missed. Her sword went through her stomach. Through her Gem. Pink Diamond stared at Rose Quartz for a moment before shattering. It was graceful, in a way. Her gem went flying, different pieces all around the room. Pearl called out for Rose, but Rose was staring at where Pink Diamond had stood only a moment ago. She looked down and walking over to Pearl.  
"We need to leave. Now."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if its bad it was very on the spot. Maybe in the future I'll fix it up.  
> :)  
> Just a fan theory of how it happened!! NOT CANON!!  
> -Bailey


End file.
